Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for preparing a three-dimensional porous graphene material.
Description of the Related Art
Graphene is an allotrope of carbon in the form of a two-dimensional, atomic-scale, hexagonal lattice in which one atom forms each vertex. Three-dimensional (3D) graphene materials have high specific surface areas, high mechanical strengths and fast mass and electron transport kinetics. As such, they can potentially find applications in fields such as energy storage, filtration, thermal management, and biomedical devices and implants.
Typical methods for manufacturing 3D graphene materials include loading graphene on a metal or non-metal substrate. However, subject to the shape and structure of the substrate, the internal structure parameters of 3D materials including pore size, porosity, and pore shape, and external shape cannot be specifically controlled.